


断章-ABO-白月光&朱砂痣-29

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-ABO-白月光&朱砂痣-29

真的不是葡萄酒味。

 

克里斯迷迷糊糊的想，他用力的吸了一下beta柔软的唇瓣，将人抵在了舱门上，小心的用手垫在beta的后脑，灼热的呼吸交融着在空气中燃起了大火，仿佛等待了太久，他的右手迫不及待的探进beta宽松的衬衫，沿着紧实流畅的腰线一路向上，结实细腻的触感让alpha几乎想要将自己整个贴上去。

 

他们交错的膝盖互相碰触着，beta因缺氧而微微挣扎起来，灼热的皮肤在海风的映衬下撩拨着alpha大腿内侧的软肉，克里斯的动作一顿，他停下了动作，牙齿却还是赖皮的咬着beta被蹂躏的发红的嘴唇不放。

 

“要进去吗？”他侧过头，用鼻尖轻轻摩挲梅西的脸颊，空气中浓郁的葡萄酒味让beta闻起来也带着淡淡的甜味，虚假的占有感让他心中咕嘟咕嘟的冒着幸福的泡泡。

 

我的beta。

 

他凑近对方被汗水沾湿的颈侧，细致的吮吸着，似乎是错觉，他的beta尝起来甜甜的，让他忍不住想要更加细致的品尝。

 

“我可……唔……”脖颈上的酥麻让beta的声音变了调，本就含混软糯的声音染上了欲望的色泽，克里斯抬眼看向他，嘴里还吸着对方颈上敏感的软肉，beta别过脸，只留给他一个烧得通红的耳背。

 

克里斯得意的低声笑了起来，这让他背上被不轻不重的敲了一下。

 

海面上起了风，让浓郁的信息素变淡了些，梅西似乎透了口气一般在克里斯没继续动作时找回了一点属于beta的冷静，他瞥了一眼得意的alpha，双手拉住自己的衣摆就要把T恤脱下来。

 

“要做就做。”梅西将衣摆拉上来，故作镇定的语气被海风吹的有些摇晃。“别磨蹭。”

 

什么玩意？磨蹭？

 

Alpha眨了眨眼，眼看着beta已经主动把衣服拉过肩膀要脱掉，一抬手按住了他。

 

“我觉得我们好像对做爱有点误会。”克里斯迟疑的说。

 

Beta用眼神示意他继续说下去。

 

“你不喜欢这样……吗？”alpha的一只手顺着梅西线条流畅的腰部滑下去，手指轻柔的在对方腰窝打了个圈，beta像是被电到一样全身一颤，那双冷静的眼中光芒摇晃了一瞬，克里斯看到他的眉头微微皱了起来。

 

“很奇怪。”

 

……奇怪？

 

一个诡异的念头冒了出来，克里斯手指没有停下来，他轻柔的爱抚着那块凹陷的软肉，贴近了beta的耳垂叼住了它。

 

“除了我……没有跟别人做过吗？”alpha的占有欲让他兴奋的快要颤栗，但另一半的理智却在懊恼着这两次除了伤害，什么都没给beta留下。

 

“没有。”这个问题让梅西不太高兴，他捉住了克里斯的手。“beta的生理特性让我对这个没兴趣。”更何况还有那次一想起来就全身发疼的经历，即使被催眠的那几年，身体也下意识的回避这个问题。

 

………………………………皮克是怎么把这个beta拉扯大的？真空饲养吗？

 

他吮吸着beta的耳垂，灼热的呼吸落在对方的脸颊上，烫出一片烟霞般的红。

 

“没关系。”他压抑着笑意轻声说，低沉的嗓音摩挲着beta的耳膜，让他不由自主的缩了一下脖子。“今天都补给你。”

 

下垂的衣摆被alpha掀了上来：“咬着。”

 

Beta张嘴叼住下摆，看着alpha一矮身蹲了下去，一个吻落在了人鱼线的刀疤上，alpha用舌尖一点一点描绘着那道浅色的刀疤，酥麻的电流一丝一丝的攀升，梅西呼吸慌乱的移开视线，想要逃走，却又觉得自己必须留在这里，很长一段时间里，即使在被催眠的那几年，他不喜欢这条疤，晶亮的刀口藏在阴影里，像是昭示着他的失去。

 

终于将那条刀疤吻得发红，alpha沿着beta的腰线向上，用细致的吻一路带起对方的轻颤，终于他到达了目的地，在梅西没有反应过来时，alpha用舌尖轻轻的拨弄， 一下beta胸前小小的，淡色的凸起，beta膝盖一软整个人靠在门上仿佛要将自己挤进去。

 

“别……”他正要阻止，alpha已经将左侧的一整个含了进去，陌生的快感随着对方舌尖的逗弄与吮吸让他腰颤，咬在嘴里的衣摆被濡湿，梅西抬手推了一下克里斯的肩膀，alpha老实的停下了，他抬起头，黑白分明的眼睛亮晶晶的看着梅西，随后伸出舌尖，当着他的面舔了一下被水光浸润，红的快要滴出血的肉粒。羞耻感与快意搅弄在一起，让beta终于还是腿软的坐到了甲板上。

 

“你的脸可比它看起来红多了。”alpha手撑着地面爬过来，轻轻的舔了舔被beta咬出齿痕的下唇。

 

“我开始怀疑你是不是真的到了发情期了。”梅西别过脸，躲开克里斯的眼神，他盯着甲板，下意识的想并拢腿藏起来那个已经被唤醒并且濡湿了一片布料的地方。

 

“我不想再弄伤你了。”alpha瞥见自己留在beta脖颈上的吻痕，唇角止不住的上扬，“而且我知道你喜欢这个。”alpha的手指轻轻蹭了蹭挺立在海风中的肉粒，他满意的看见梅西抿着嘴唇低下头，一向清明的双眼渐渐蒙上了一层水光。

 

“我第一次见到发情期这么清醒的alpha。”不想去接话，梅西压抑着呼吸两腿已经合拢到了一起，被唤醒的欲望在层层布料的阻隔下叫嚣着，他想要磨蹭些什么，又想要自己伸手去碰，但他克制的垂着手，攥成了拳。

 

说得好像你见到过很多alpha发情期一样。

 

克里斯觉得自己可能胆子变大了，他竟然没有第一时间去想是不是自己那一次糟糕的表现让梅西对alpha感到失望，而且去思考这种事，但即使他后知后觉的意识到了，他暂时也不想去纠结这个。

 

他的beta在害羞，这个认知令他想要抱住这个可爱的家伙狠狠蹭几下，但……作为一个发情期的alpha，身为成年人，他应该选择不一样的做法。

 

克里斯垂下头，凑到另一边未被爱抚，却自己苏醒过来的小肉粒边，轻轻吹了一口气。

 

这里在生完junior的时候有没有奶呢？

 

他这样想着，凑过去用唇舌摩挲起来，beta过于敏感的身体轻颤着，像是想要摆脱一般，但alpha撑着地面的手臂一松开，整个人压在了他的神色，两具火热的躯体紧贴在一起，连心跳都变得清晰起来，他卖力的吮吸着，似乎要在多年后将不曾存在过的乳汁吸出来一样，beta的胸口一片发红，他的下身难以克制的磨蹭着克里斯，难耐的想要摆脱现状，察觉到了这一点，alpha的手顺着他松散的裤腰探了进去，入手的湿润感让他压抑住了喉咙里的笑声。

 

“不……唔……”克里斯的手只来得及撸动两下，早已被舔舐得眼圈发红的beta就呜咽着射了出来。“别看我。”beta拉起衣摆，将自己的脸藏在了后面，克里斯好笑的看着他，用唇缝轻轻的抿了抿beta的乳尖。

 

高潮过后的身体格外敏感，beta的腰又开始发颤，他猛地将衣摆拉下来，隔开了克里斯的嘴唇，红着眼圈瞪视着自己的alpha。

 

“我爱你。”

 

Alpha认真的注视着他，缓缓的凑过去，落下一个深吻。

 

大概现在死在这里也没有遗憾了。

 

还想看见里奥更多的不一样的样子。

 

两个声音同时在脑海响起，克里斯用一秒反省了自己的贪得无厌，利落的趁着beta分神的功夫脱下了他的短裤，用掌心粘腻的液体濡湿了入口，将指尖缓慢的顶了进去。

 

梅西觉得自己可能要死于脱水了，他仰躺在甲板上，涣散的蒙着水光的双眼倒映着璀璨的星空，他的身体在alpha进入的刹那因为被过于细致的扩张而并未有什么不适，与以往完全不同的感觉让他无端感到慌张，克里斯的双手撑在他的耳边，攥着他的手指相扣着，alpha的汗水顺着鼻尖落下来，让空气中的信息素味道更加浓重，在试探性的抽送了几次后，alpha探索着，找到了那个让beta呜咽颤抖的地方。

 

“我爱你。”克里斯轻声说，他垂下头将自己的脸埋在beta的颈侧，腰间耸动着，藏起了止不住流出来的泪水。

 

他的beta接纳了他，在他犯下了那么多错之后。

 

可他们已经失去了那么多。

 

他们错过了八年。

 

他的beta失去了生殖腔。

 

他再也不能在梅西身上闻到属于自己的，明明是不可能却被留下来的，又被他自己亲手断送的标记味道。

 

但他又足够幸运还能找到机会来弥补。

 

被扣住的手猛地攥紧了，beta全身紧绷着，在alpha的进攻下终于溃不成军，未被碰触的器官在后穴源源不断的刺激下毫无征兆的射了出来，白浊的液体落在alpha随着他的动作缓缓下滑，与下方早已被白沫濡湿的毛发纠缠粘腻在一起。

 

Beta觉得自己的脑子像是被浇了薄荷油，他的脑后凉飕飕的灌着风，身体却轻飘飘的，但这只是一瞬间，高潮后敏感的身体仍在被用力的使用着，alpha的每一次顶弄都像是随时要撬开紧闭的，残留的生殖腔，带起的电流仿佛夹着冰粒，他的脊柱发亮，身体不受控的痉挛，攥着alpha的手背部暴起了青筋，断续不成声的喘息被海风教得七零八落，终于，受不了alpha磨磨蹭蹭的beta一咬牙，夹在对方腰间不停下滑的腿仿佛忽然恢复了力气，在alpha的下一次挺动是用力一夹，毫无预警的推着alpha冲进了残留的生殖腔，没有防备的alpha被过于紧致的腔道挤压着射了出来。

 

“里奥！”克里斯被吓得变了声，他猛地撑起身害怕的看着身下的beta，竟然忘记了自己已经把脸哭得惨不忍睹。

 

过度的冲击让beta觉得脑子像是真的被顶了出去，他缓了一口气，才将出窍的灵魂压回了身体。

 

“别哭了。”一向冷静的beta嗓音有些沙哑，他抬起手，轻轻擦掉了alpha脸上乱糟糟的泪痕。

 

“我没……”被说中的alpha抿着嘴小声反驳。“那是汗……”

 

梅西将两只手搭上了克里斯的脖颈环住了他，他们隔着一段距离对视，beta的沉默让alpha开始慌张，梅西用手拦下了他想抽身而退的举动，没辙的笑了。

 

“克里斯。”

 

“我爱你。”

 

像是被过度的惊喜吓坏了，一个泪水直勾勾的突破了alpha的眼皮坠落在了beta仍旧发红的皮肤上摔得粉碎。梅西笑着摇了头，撑起身体轻轻吻了吻他的睫毛。

 

“怎么又哭了？”

 

我……

 

我被……

 

里奥跟我表白了……

 

他说爱我……

 

他真的说了爱我……

 

忘记自己还用手在撑着地面，alpha猛地双手环住beta的身体将他紧紧抱在怀里，仿佛再迟一秒就要从这个梦中醒过来一样。

 

“我们……我们……我们回去就结婚。”他大声的喊了出来，掩盖了几乎要吵醒水下鱼群的心跳声。

 

“好。”


End file.
